Phönixlied
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: 1945: Während sich der Krieg in der Muggelwelt dem Ende entgegen neigt, fängt er in der Zauberwelt gerade erst richtig an. In Hogwarts kämpft ein Verwandlungslehrer den schwersten Kampf von allen – den Kampf gegen sich selbst.


**Phönixlied**

Disclaimer:  
>Harry Potter hat mir nie gehört, gehört mir nicht und wird mir wohl auch nie gehören. Andernfalls würde ich JKR zwingen noch mehr Bücher zu schreiben.<p>

Zusammenfassung:  
>1945: Während sich der Krieg in der Muggelwelt dem Ende entgegen neigt, fängt er in der Zauberwelt gerade erst richtig an. In Hogwarts kämpft ein Verwandlungslehrer den schwersten Kampf von allen – den Kampf gegen sich selbst.<p>

_Für das Oneshotprojekt Sätze: _h t t p : / / f o r u m . f a n f i k t i o n . d e / t / 9 4 6 2 / 1_  
><em>

_Wobei ich noch nicht völlig siche r bin, ob das hier wirklich ein Oneshot bleibt. Kommt darauf an, wie viel Interesse an einer Fortsetzung besteht._

_Die vorgegebenen Sätze waren:_

_„Ja, manchmal..."_

_„Warum hast du Angst vor dem, was einmal war?"_

* * *

><p>Die Gerüchteküche kochte. Es gab nirgends ein anderes Thema, wohin man auch ging. Selbst der Tagesprophet berichtete kaum noch etwas anderes.<p>

Gellert Grindelwalds dunkle Armee war auf dem Vormarsch. Es hieß, er habe seine Muggel-Verbündeten endgültig abgestoßen, scherte sich nicht länger darum, dass sie ihren Krieg verloren. Sie hatten ihren Zweck erfüllt. Und nun, ohne dass die nicht-magische Bevölkerung eine Ahnung hatte, was sie als nächstes erwartete, streckte Grindelwald seine Hand nach der Herrschaft über ganz Europa aus.

Die Zauberwelt des Vereinigten Königreichs interessierte derzeit nur eine einzige Frage: Würde Grindelwald auch nach Großbritannien kommen? Ganz Hogwarts diskutierte bereits die neuen Ereignisse, Schüler wie Lehrer. Die Meinungen darüber, wie man vorgehen sollte, waren gespalten.

„Wir sollten ihm den Krieg erklären!", verkündete Sechstklässler und Gryffindorschüler Dominic Goldstein jedem, der es hören konnte, in diesem Fall seine UTZ-Level Verwandlungs-Klasse, die vor dem Klassenzimmer auf den Beginn der Stunde wartete. „Wenn wir Europa jetzt nicht zu Hilfe kommen, wird es bald zu spät sein."

„Grindelwald hat bisher nicht das geringste Interesse an Großbritannien gezeigt.", wandte John Davies aus Ravenclaw ein, „Wenn wir ihm den Krieg erklären, könnte sich das ändern. Es wäre klüger Neutralität zu bewahren und abzuwarten."

Goldstein blickte verächtlich. „Nur ein Feigling würde so sprechen!"

„Und nur ein Idiot würde uns Hals-über-Kopf in einen Krieg verwickeln, der uns gar nichts angeht.", höhnte Leonard Montague aus Slytherin.

„Und was würde Grindelwald davon stoppen, Großbritannien auch einzunehmen, wenn er erst ganz Europa beherrscht?", erhielt Goldstein Unterstützung von seiner Haus-Gefährtin Regina Watson, „Allein haben wir keine Chance gegen ihn. Ich möchte nicht unter seiner Herrschaft leben!"

„Die einzigen, die seine Herrschaft zu fürchten haben, sind die Muggel.", rief Sekundus Rowle, ein Freund von Montague, woraufhin vor allem die Gryffindors heftig protestierten.

„Mein Dad sagt, unser Ministerium unterstützt die europäischen Zauberer bereits jetzt schon gegen Grindelwald.", sagte Samuel Bones aus Hufflepuff, „Vor allem Frankreich."

Diese Bemerkung stieß auf reges Interesse.

„Wirklich? Mit was denn?", sollte Davies wissen.

Bones zuckte die Achseln. „Mein Dad ist ein Unsäglicher in der Mysteriumsabteilung und darf daher nicht so viel sagen. Aber ich glaube, dass sie speziell ausgebildete Leute nach Europa schicken, die den Hexen und Zauberern dort beistehen sollen."

„Davon habe ich auch gehört.", nickte ein Ravenclaw namens Marc Greengrass, „Angeblich sollen sie sogar versucht haben, ein paar unserer Lehrer dafür zu gewinnen."

„Könnt ihr euch Sluggy im Krieg vorstellen?", kicherte Goldstein und sorgte damit für allgemeines Gelächter.

„Ich glaube, Dominic, du unterschätzt deinen Professor ein wenig.", meldete sich eine neue Stimme zu Wort.

Das Gelächter erstarb, als sich die Schüler der Klassenzimmertür zu wandten, die sich geöffnet hatte, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatten, und nun den Blick auf ihren Professor für Verwandlungs frei gab. Groß, hager, in voluminösen mitternachtsblauen Roben, mit rotbraunem Haar und Bart und einer Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern auf seiner langen, krummen Nase war Albus Dumbledore eine beeindruckende Erscheinung. Doch seine strahlend blauen Augen funkelten erheitert.

„Aber ich nehme an, das ist verständlich.", sagte Dumbledore, „Schließlich hat keiner von euch miterlebt, was er mit dem Vampir gemacht hat, der sich unklugerweise an seinem Vorrat Drachenblut vergriffen hat."

„Professor", rief Goldstein, „Glauben Sie, dass es zum Krieg mit Grindelwald kommen wird?"

Dumbledores Gesicht wurde ernst. „Das wird vom Zaubereiministerium abhängen. Wenn das Ministerium sich entschließt, Frankreich offen zu unterstützen, wird der Krieg auch hierher kommen."

„Dann glauben Sie nicht, dass er Großbritannien angreifen wird?", wollte Regina Watson wissen.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck erschien auf Dumbledores Gesicht. „Er hätte nur einen Grund, nach Großbritannien zu kommen.", sagte er.

„Und welcher wäre das?", wollte Montague wissen, doch Dumbledore antwortete nicht.

„Es wird Zeit für eine weitere Stunde Verwandlung.", sagte er und winkte sie ins Klassenzimmer.

Die Schüler suchten ihre Plätze auf, doch das Thema Grindelwald schien sie nicht los zulassen. Auch während Dumbledore die Topfpflanzen austeilte, die sie anschließend verwandeln sollten, fuhren sie fort, sich gedämpft zu unterhalten.

„Professor, ist es wahr, dass man Sie gebeten hat, gegen Grindelwald zu kämpfen?", fragte Davies schließlich.

Gespannte Stille legte sich über die Klasse.

Dumbledore hielt inne. „Wo hast du das gehört, Johnathan?"

„Dann ist es wahr?", rief Goldstein erregt, „Und werden Sie es tun? Gegen Grindelwald antreten, meine ich?"

„Hofft ihr, mich los zu werden?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Der Verwandlungslehrer schüttelte mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf. „Die Ungestüm der Jugend... Gewalt ist niemals die Lösung und gewiss nichts, was ich gut heißen würde."

„Manche Leute würden das als Feigheit bezeichnen.", sagte Rowle mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.

„Professor Dumbledore ist kein Feigling!", verteidigte Goldstein vehement seinen Hauslehrer. Dumbledore schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln.

„Albus Dumbledore ist der einzige, vor dem Gellert Grindelwald sich fürchtet.", erklang plötzlich die verträumte Stimme von Ignatius Lovegood.

Alle starrten ihn an, einschließlich Dumbledore. Lovegood starrte unbewegt zurück.

„Danke Ignatius.", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. Dann kehrte das gewohnte Funkeln wieder in seine Augen zurück. „Und da ich gegenwärtig noch euer Verwandlungslehrer bin, werden wir nun mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Sollte Gellert Grindelwald uns einen Besuch abstatten, werden wir selbstverständlich eine Pause machen. Nehmt bitte eure Zauberstäbe heraus...

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gedankenverloren blickte Albus den Sechstklässlern hinterher, als diese nach ihrem Unterricht das Klassenzimmer verließen. Für sie mochte es kaum vorstellbar sein, dass er einst ebenso jung gewesen war, voller Hoffnungen und Träume. Doch dieser Tage erinnerte Albus sich nur zu gut.

Er erhob sich langsam und durchquerte die Trenntür, die das Klassenzimmer mit seinem Büro verband. Die UTZ-Klasse der Sechstklässler war Freitags seine letzte Unterrichtsstunde. Ein sanftes Trällern begrüßte ihn und Albus lächelte.

„Da bist du ja wieder.", sagte er und trat neben eine Stange, auf der ein großer, gold-rot gefiederter Vogel thronte. Er hob die Hand um den Phönix zu liebkosen. Vertrauensvoll schmiegte der Vogel seinen Kopf in seine Hand. „Wo hast du dich herumgetrieben, hmm?", murmelte Albus.

Fawkes verschwand gelegentlich für einige Zeit. Albus wusste nie wohin oder für wie lange, doch bisher war der Phönix jedes mal wieder zurückgekehrt, daher machte er sich keine Sorgen. Dennoch war er froh, dass sein Freund wieder da war. Die Welt schien leerer und bedrückender ohne ihn.

Der Phönix trällerte erneut und entlockte Albus damit ein weiteres Lächeln. Der Gesang des Phönix erfüllte die Herzen der Rechtschaffenen angeblich mit Mut. Albus hatte Fawkes noch nie richtig singen hören, aber bereits so verbesserte der magische Vogel seine Laune, allein durch seine Anwesenheit. Doch die Entscheidung, die Albus zu treffen hatte, konnte er ihm nicht erleichtern.

Sein Lächeln erstarb und er seufzte. Es schien alles so einfach, wenn man jung war. Hätte man ihn vor 46 Jahren gebeten, einen Dunklen Magier zu bekämpfen, hätte er wohl nicht gezögert. Er wäre stolz gewesen, dass man sich an ihn wandte, hätte selbstsicher auf seinen eigenen Sieg vertraut und vermutlich kaum einen Gedanken an seinen Gegner verschwendet. Heute bedrückte es ihn eher, dass sie ihre Hoffnungen auf ihn richteten, er war sich keineswegs sicher, dass er den Sieg davon tragen würde und er dachte mehr an Gellert Grindelwald, als ihm lieb war.

Das Bild eines gut aussehenden Jugendlichen, mit wilden blonden Locken und lachenden hellgrünen Augen tauchte ungebeten in seinen Gedanken auf. Leuchtend – wie dieser unvergessene Sommer damals, bevor alles in Dunkelheit versunken war...

Ein Klopfen an der Tür seines Büros riss Albus unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken.

„Herein", sagte er und ließ die Tür mit einer Handbewegung aufschwingen, ein Trick, der immer beeindruckte, wie er wusste. Nur wenige Magier waren in der Lage zauberstablose Magie so zielgerichtet einzusetzen.

„Bei Merlin, irgendwann musst du mir verraten, wie du das machst, Albus!", sagte Horace Slughorn, Hauslehrer von Slytherin, und schob seinen dicken, runden Körper durch die Tür.

„Dir auch einen guten Tag, Horace.", sagte Albus mit funkelnden Augen, „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?"

Horace grinste und zog aus den Weiten seines seidenen Umhangs eine Weinflasche. „Ich dachte, wir sollten die Tatsache feiern, dass wir eine weitere Woche überlebt haben."

„In der Tat.", gluckste Albus, „Aber wie ich höre, war es bei dir dieses mal knapp."

Horace verzog unwillig das Gesicht und sein breiter blonder Schnurrbart wippte auf und ab. „Avery, dieser Trottel. Hätte fast die ganze Klasse in die Luft gejagt mit seinem falsch gebrauten Stärkungstrank. Wie er es in meinen UTZ-Kurs geschafft hat, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel."

„Lass mich dir einen Stuhl zeichnen.", sagte Albus und beschwor Horace einen äußerst gemütlichen Sessel von der Art, wie Horace sie am liebsten mochte. Anschließend beschwor er noch zwei Weingläser.

Mit einem Ächzen ließ Horace sich in den Sessel sinken und nahm dankend ein gefülltes Glas von Albus entgegen. Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen, als beide mit dem Probieren des Weines beschäftigt waren.

„Ein ausgezeichneter Jahrgang.", kommentierte Albus schließlich.

Horace nickte zustimmend. „In der Tat. Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von unserem Schulsprecher."

Albus hob die Augenbrauen.

„Oh ich vergaß.", seufzte Horace, „Du konntest dich nie so recht für Tom erwärmen. Was schade ist, denn ich denke, ihr könntet viel voneinander profitieren, wenn ihr euch nur besser kennen lernen würdet. Er ist zweifelhaft einer der brilliantesten und begabtesten Zauberer, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat. Und du kannst in deinem Leben auch nicht gerade viele gekannt haben, die dir an Macht und Talent wirklich ebenbürtig sind."

„Nur einen.", sagte Albus leise.

Erinnerungen wurden in ihm wach, von tiefsinnigen, intelligenten Gesprächen bis tief in die Nacht... von freundschaftlichen Duellen, die oft unentschieden endeten, weil keiner einen klaren Vorteil gewinnen konnte... von gemeinsamen Träumen und Zielen, die sie mit niemandem sonst teilten...

„Bedauerst du es nicht manchmal, keinen Ebenbürtigen zu haben?", fragte Horace.

„Ja, manchmal...", sagte Albus und blickte gedankenverloren in sein Weinglas. „Aber Tom Riddle wird mir niemals ebenbürtig sein, egal wie viel du von ihm hältst, Horace. Da ist eine Dunkelheit in ihm, die ich so noch nie in einem Menschen gesehen habe, nicht einmal in Gellert. Früher oder später wird sie ihn zerstören."

„Dunkelheit... Tom..." Horace lachte. „Ich glaube, du siehst Gespenster, Albus! Tom lässt sich überhaupt nicht mit Grindelwald vergleichen.

Horace gehörte zu den wenigen, die wussten, dass Albus Gellert Grindelwald einst gekannt hatte, allerdings wusste er keine Einzelheiten. Albus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste, er würde Horace niemals davon überzeugen können, dass sein Lieblingsschüler nicht das war, was er zu sein schien. Die Zeit würde zeigen, wer recht behielt.

„Apropos Grindelwald", sagte Horace, „Wie ich höre, ist er wieder auf dem Vormarsch."

Albus nickte ernst.

„Ein Jammer.", seufzte Horace, „All die Menschenleben. Für die Muggel wird es besonders schlimm werden, nachdem sie immer noch ihren eigenen Krieg kämpfen." Der prüfende Blick, den er Albus bei diesen Worten zuwarf, entging diesem nicht. „Es heißt", sagte Horace abwartend, „dass du der Einzige bist, der ihn aufhalten kann. Dass sie dich gebeten haben, gegen ihn zu kämpfen."

„Es ist wahr.", sagte Albus mit schwerer Stimme, „Und es ist nicht das erste Mal."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann fragte Horace: „Was wirst du tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erwiderte Albus ehrlich.

„Die Menschen erwarten, dass du dich ihm stellst.", sagte Horace ernst, „Albus Dumbledore, der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit, Freund der Muggel. Willst du sie wirklich enttäuschen?"

„Nein.", seufzte Albus und blickte seinen Freund unglücklich an. „Aber ich habe Angst, Horace. Mehr als irgendwer sich vorstellen kann." Schmerz stand in seinem Gesicht.

„Angst?", keuchte Horace ungläubig, „Du? Aber du bist der Inbegriff eines Gryffindors! Es heißt, du fürchtest selbst den Tod nicht! Einen schlimmeren Ausgang kann es doch gar nicht geben."

„Du irrst, Horace. Es gibt Schlimmeres als den Tod."

„Hast du Angst, dass er dich foltert?", fragte Horace stirnrunzelnd.

Albus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Kampf selbst, vor körperlichen Schmerzen oder Gellerts Kräften. Ich habe Angst vor dem, was einmal war."

Horace wirkte verwirrt. „Warum hast du Angst vor dem, was einmal war?"

Doch Albus gab keine Antwort.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Albus' _Pop_ war nahezu lautlos, als er auf den kleinen Friedhof in Godrics Hollow apparierte. Langsam suchte er sich in der dunklen Frühlingsnacht einen Weg vorbei an alten Gräbern. Er wusste genau, unter welchem Grabstein seine Mutter und seine Schwester ruhten, kannte den Weg auswendig und benötigte kein Licht. Nur schwach konnte er Namen auf dem verwitterten Stein ausmachen und die Inschrift _Wo dein Schatz ist, wird auch dein Herz sein._

Er kam selten hierher, denn auch nach all den Jahren war jeder Besuch genauso schmerzhaft wie der Tag, an dem er seine Schwester begraben hatte. Dieser Ort würde ihn für immer an das erinnern, was er verloren hatte. Seine Träume. Seine Jugend. Seine Illusionen. Seine Liebe. Seine Familie. Nach der Beerdigung war er ein Anderer gewesen und das nicht nur weil seine Nase nun krumm war.

Ob es anders gekommen wäre, wenn Gellert geblieben wäre, anstatt zu fliehen? Hätte Albus seinem Freund verziehen? Hätte seine Anwesenheit Albus trösten können? Würde er heute an Gellerts Seite stehen für _das größere Wohl_? Er würde es nie erfahren. Vermutlich war es besser so.

Er hatte nicht gelogen, als er Horace sagte, dass er Angst vor der Vergangenheit hatte. Gellert hatte ihm einst alles bedeutet. Er war erschienen wie ein rettender Engel, als Albus ihn brauchte, als die Enge Godrics Hollows und die plötzliche Verantwortung für seine jüngeren Geschwister ihn zu ersticken drohten. Und dann war Gellert plötzlich in sein Leben getreten, dieser leuchtende, schöne Jüngling, mit den wilden Augen und dem hellen Lachen. Und er war ebenso intelligent wie Albus, ebenso begabt, ebenso ehrgeizig und genau wie Albus glaubte er an die Heiligtümer und er hatte große Visionen, die er begeistert mit seinem Freund teilte. Albus war verzaubert.

Er hatte nie erfahren, ob Gellert wusste, wie tief er für ihn empfand. Die Macht seiner Gefühle hatte Albus selbst erschreckt. Er hatte es nie gewagt, sie Gellert zu offenbaren. Selbst jetzt waren sie nicht ganz vergessen und obwohl sie beide gegensätzliche Wege gegangen waren und nun andere Menschen waren, liebte ein Teil von Albus seinen einstigen Freund noch immer. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte Albus keine Macht gesehen, die mächtiger, wunderbarer und grausamer war, als die Liebe.

Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er vor dem Grab niederkniete und einen Strauß Blumen darauf legte. Wildblumen, die Ariana am liebsten gemocht hatte.

Ja, Liebe war grausam. Aber sie war die einzige Macht, die selbst den Tod besiegte. Seine Eltern und seine Schwester waren nicht vergessen. Sie lebten weiter in seinem Herzen. Er erinnerte sich an glückliche Zeiten, als seine Familie noch vereint war, vor dem Angriff auf Ariana, bevor sein Vater verurteilt und nach Askaban gebracht worden war, das Gefängnis, das ihm seinen Lebenswillen nahm und letztendlich sein Leben kostete. Sie waren eine wunderbare Familie gewesen, ihr Glück perfekt. Aber nicht von Dauer.

Er hätte damals schon erkennen müssen, wie zerbrechlich Glück ist, jung wie er war, wie schnell es wieder genommen wurde. Anstatt sie als Last zu sehen, die ihn nur aufhielten, hätte er mehr Zeit mit seiner verbliebenen Familie verbringen sollen. Er hatte sie als selbstverständlich betrachtet und den Wert dessen, was er gehabt hatte, erst erkannt, als es bereits verloren war. Das war vielleicht seine größte Schuld, mehr noch als Arianas Tod. Denn obgleich er sich deswegen für den Rest seines Lebens Vorwürfe machen würde, war es letztendlich ein Unfall gewesen. Ein Unfall, der niemals passiert wäre, wenn er seine Geschwister nicht vernachlässigt hätte und deswegen mit Aberforth in Streit geraten wäre. Aberforth hatte bis heute seit der Beerdigung, bei der er ihm die Nase gebrochen hatte, kein Wort mehr mit Albus gewechselt, nicht einmal, als Albus für ihn ausgesagt hatte, als sein Bruder wegen unziemlicher Zaubereien an Ziegen angeklagt worden war.

Er hatte wirklich ordentlich Mist gebaut in seinen jungen Jahren und nun, viele Jahre später, bekam er erneut die Auswirkungen zu spüren. Er hatte Gellerts Motto natürlich erkannt und sah darin auch eine Botschaft an sich selbst, Gellerts Aufforderung, sich ihm anzuschließen. Gerüchten zufolge besaß sein alter Freund jetzt den Elderstab. Das Größere Wohl und die Heiligtümer... Gellert hatte beides weiter verfolgt, während Albus jede Form von Macht, jede Versuchung gemieden hatte. Das war seine Sühne, aber es war nicht genug. Und früher oder später würde er sich Gellert stellen müssen. Besser früher, denn jeden Tag, den er länger zögerte, ging der Krieg weiter und starben Menschen.

War er jetzt stark genug, der Versuchung zu widerstehen? Konnte er den Mann, den er einst bewundert, geliebt hatte, bekämpfen? Ihn im Zweifelsfall sogar töten? War er bereit?

_Nein _war die Antwort. Er war nicht bereit. Würde auch niemals dazu bereit sein, erkannte er. Manche Wunden waren so tief, dass selbst die Zeit sie nicht heilen konnte.

Es spielte keine Rolle. Er wusste plötzlich, dass er trotzdem gehen würde. Andernfalls hätte er sich selbst und alles, woran er nun glaubte, verraten. Er lächelte bitter. Für _das größere Wohl_würde er tun, was die Zauberwelt von ihm erwartete. Er würde Gellert Grindelwald entgegen treten.

Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich besser, nun da er sich entschieden hatte. Als sei eine Last von ihm abgefallen.

In einer gold-roten Flamme erschien Fawkes auf dem Friedhof. Leuchtend hob sich sein Gefieder von der Dunkelheit ab, als er durch die Nacht glitt und sich sanft auf Albus' Schulter nieder ließ.

„Du wusstest von Anfang an, wie ich mich entscheiden würde, oder?", murmelte Albus.

Der Vogel auf seiner Schulter war warm und tröstend. Albus warf einen letzten Blick auf das Grab, und fühlte, wie der Anblick ihn in seiner Entscheidung bestärkte.

„Ich habe eine Aufgabe.", sagte er zu dem Vogel, „Du kannst mich begleiten, wenn du willst."

Fawkes trällerte zustimmend. Dann begann der Phönix zu singen.


End file.
